


Dancing Bonsai and Squishy Cheeks

by JunheesBleps



Series: October 2019 [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Angst, This could be platonic or romantic, Witch AU, Witches, Yeosang-centric, Yunho makes a brief appearance, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunheesBleps/pseuds/JunheesBleps
Summary: As a shop owner, Kang Yeosang is used to cleaning up the messes that customers leave behind and saying goodbye to the potions he had meticulously worked on. What he isn't used to, however, is a cute man with expressive eyes entering the store and stealing his breath away.Or, a story where witch Yeosang makes potions and has a very green thumb and a curious Jongho worms his way into Yeosang's heart.





	Dancing Bonsai and Squishy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... I'm back. After like, two years. Without a single update from my previous aus. Haha... hello?
> 
> Well, let's get it. This is going to be a multi-fandom series in which I try to bring back my creative streak, because a two-year hiatus is very rough on confidence. As for the unfinished stories, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with them. I'm still emotionally attached to them, but I know my stance on things has changed and it's likely my writing style has as well. I might leave them as they are, or I might revamp. Who knows? Not I.
> 
> As for why I was absent for too long, I'll spare you the details, this section probably isn't being read by many. If you'd really like to know, though, you could always ask, I suppose.
> 
> And as a heads up, I do plan on changing my name. I don't know what to yet, I may just use my current twitter @.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
There is talk of anxiety in this story. It's vague and they really only talk about therapy. 
> 
> If you'd like to talk to me outside of AO3 (I'll enjoy the company, don't worry!) you can follow my twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/Junheesbleps)
> 
> LONG LIVE MY BABY BOY JONGHO AGENDA, US JONGHO STANS NEED MORE MATERIAL. This is my first Ateez story, please go easy on me if they're OOC.

It is common knowledge that witches are solitary beings. It’s what creates a healthy - and sometimes not so healthy - mix of competition among societies. Yeosang doesn’t particularly think he is  _ that _ introverted, even with the rivalry he has with a small handful of other witches. In fact, he quite likes being around people; so when he gets the opportunity to open up his own tiny shop where he can sell the products of his hard work as well as squeeze in interaction with other people, it sounds like paradise. And for the most part it is. 

What isn’t paradise, however, is the chaos that seems to follow running a store. Yeosang abhors the moments where he has to clean up broken vials and jars and trinkets and God  _ forbid _ an incident happens with his precious plants. He has had far too many humans and other, rarer, species come in and complain or criticize his work. 

_ Yes, all of this is real. No, my potions are not permanent medical replacements; please go to a doctor. If this didn’t help with your insomnia, perhaps get an actual diagnosis. If you don’t have any problems with staying energized then why would you even buy this? Tell me why you think I’d sell weed when it’s obviously illegal here.  _

It easily becomes exhausting, even with his newly hired shopkeeper to assist. Poor Yunho really didn’t know what he was getting into as an apprentice witch, but as least Yeosang can give him both experience and a decent salary.

As the sun is setting and a cool air draft seeps into the store, Yeosang contemplates wrapping up for the night. His poor bonsai tree has suffered at the hands of a clumsy human child aweing over its weird shape, and he has limited time to get the plant into another vase while it still has some life in it. With his mind made, he leaves Yunho to reorganize the items strewn about while he retrieves a pot and soil, settling down to work at the small table just behind the counter. He keeps an ear out for the pleasant tinkling of the bell above the front door while he puts on gloves and begins to fill the vase. 

He’s so focused on stopping the pitiful shivering of his plant when the bell rings to the tune of a new customer that he barely notices. The shivering had mostly stopped, the bonsai’s branches spreading out some to express its joy at not only being replanted but also being put into a  _ bigger _ pot. Satisfied for the time being, Yeosang turns to address the newcomer and almost has to do a double take.

Wide round eyes stare back at him. Yeosang is aware that he’s having a staredown with the customer, but truthfully he can’t handle it. The man in front of him is  _ adorable _ . He is undoubtedly youthful, probably younger than Yeosang, but the broad shoulders are a dead giveaway to them being close in age. 

Yeosang is not the kind of person to unashamedly think of another adult as cute, but he supposes there’s a first for everything. Fighting through his urge to reach over and squish the man’s reddening cheeks, he clears his throat and attempts to focus. He can already feel the judging stare being drilled into his skull from the corner he’d last seen Yunho in.

“Can I help you?” Him being able to utter those rehearsed words without stuttering is honestly a miracle. Once this encounter is over, Yeosang just  _ knows _ how mortified he’s going to feel.

The man blinks a few times in rapid succession. Had he been spaced out as well? “Oh - um, yes. Do you have anything that helps for, like, mental stuff?” Very eloquent. The poor guy looks almost physically pained at the nonsensical words that tumbled out of his mouth.

Yeosang is lucky he’s more distracted by what has to be the most vague explanation he’d heard this week or else he would probably be grinning. “Well, that depends. My herbs and potions can’t replace a therapist, but it can ease things. But you’ll have to be more specific on what it’s for.” 

Sighing, the customer purses his lips for a moment. “I need something for… for anxiety. I think that’s what it is.” He seems unsure, but Yeosang knows better than to dig deeper. So instead of pushing, Yeosang leads him over to a section of shelving and explains some of the products as well as a few pros versus cons of the methods. In the end he picks out some incense and dutifully pays for it. 

But Yeosang is almost reluctant to let the man leave. Scrambling for words to keep him here for just a few moments longer, he carefully speaks up. “Please remember that these aren’t remedies - they’re a temporary solution to a problem that won’t go away because you want it to. I know it’s hard, but… maybe consider going to a therapist once in a while?” 

The man pauses and considers him guardedly. Maybe he sees the sincerity in Yeosang’s face, because after a moment he slowly nods. “I might. Thanks, for the incense. And for caring.” 

“Yeosang.” He spits out, even though there hadn’t been much of a social cue to say his name. Embarrassed, he tries to redeem himself. “My name is Yeosang. And of course, you don’t have to thank me.” 

The corners of the man’s lips tilt up sweetly. Dear God, Yeosang just wants to squish his face once. Is that so much to ask for? “Yeosang. My name’s Jongho.” Even his name is cute. 

Yeosang smiles, content now that he’d gotten the other’s name on top of a somewhat(?) agreement to see a therapist. “Well, Jongho, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around. Let me know how that therapy sessions and the incense works out, okay?” Jongho seems to perk up some and he leaves with a wave once they bid each other a good night.

For a few seconds after Jongho’s departure, Yeosang can’t help but stare out into nothingness. He is snapped out of his daze when he hears a snort come from Yunho, and he turns to glare at the other. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Yunho slyly states, “Just wondering how you managed to get so whipped so quickly.” The little shit is completely disregarding Yeosang’s irritation. 

Predictably, Yeosang flusters. “I - no, it’s not like that!” He defends, “He’s just cute, and I wanted to help him.” It is honestly the truth, though he knows Yunho won’t let it go that easily. It wasn’t creepy of him to want to squish Jongho and make sure his anxiety was taken care of, right?

Yunho rolls his eyes, just as dubious as Yeosang expects. “Sure, Jan. Just don’t torture yourself with denial or something.” He says carelessly while turning back to his current task. “He’ll probably be back, make sure to have a ring ready.”

Yeosang squeaks, at a loss of words. “Don’t you have something to be doing?” He finally retorts snappily. Inhaling deeply, he turns back to his little bonsai to double check that it would be okay. He waters it, watching its leaves dance in the imaginary wind. 

Plants don’t feel weird feelings over strangers. They don’t embarrass themselves in front of said stranger and a coworker. He briefly envies the bonsai for its simplicity, and immediately afterwards feels dumb for being envious of a plant. Groaning, Yeosang walks over to the door to lock it and flip the sign over to display that the store was closed. 

* * *

The next few days pass by a little too peacefully. Yeosang really shouldn’t be surprised when Jongho decides to come back by, but he is. So surprised, in fact, that he drops the loose change he had been handing to the only other customer present in the store. Face reddening in embarrassment, he quickly bows to the customer apologetically and retrieves the change from the countertop and by his feet. The moment the nameless woman steps away, his eyes are focusing in on Jongho. 

“You’re back,” Yeosang smartly says. He hadn’t been expecting Jongho for a few more days, when he estimated the incense would begin to run low. He’s torn between awe for how precious the other looks in a sweater and with his hair loose in his face, and worry over how quickly he’d returned. 

Jongho is studying him so intensely that Yeosang swears he’s beginning to sweat before nodding with a shy smile. “Yeah. I wanted to look around, and get more of that incense?” He phrases it like he’s asking for permission. Yeosang wants to melt. 

“Of course! Look around however long you want to.” He does hesitate at the knowledge of Jongho having gone through a lot of the incense so quickly. “Did you… see about a therapist?” Yeosang asks hesitantly. 

Jongho doesn’t look angered by his probing like Yeosang was fearing he would. Rather, he looks guilty. “No. Not yet. It’s… it’s really hard. It’s probably because of exams and assignments, so I might just wait it out? It’ll get better.”

That doesn’t sit well with Yeosang, not at all. He exhales softly, contemplating. “Do you want to sit down for a while? At that little area over there?” He motions to the sitting area in the corner, where Yunho had occupied himself the last time Jongho was present. Yeosang is a little relieved today is Yunho’s day off, he feels like he would combust from any teasing. “Ah, after you’re done looking around, of course.” 

Yeosang is worried his offer will be rejected or even scare the other way, but Jongho only nods cautiously. He looks like he’s waiting for a scolding, and Yeosang can’t hold back the chuckle that bubbles up. “Okay. I’ll grab you more incense.” He heads to the shelf that holds the specific incense scent he’s looking for. His organization is in a bit of disarray, even with most items being labeled, so he grabs it before Jongho can get mixed up with a different one. 

After plopping the incense down onto the counter to be taken care of later, he sits down in one of the chairs in the corner and not-so-subtly watches Jongho travel through the aisles. He is taking everything in with curious eyes, and even goes in to smell a few items. Yeosang finds it endearing how he can tell when the other man likes a scent and when he doesn’t; if he comes across a scent he particularly likes, he’ll raise his eyebrows and study the object closer. For the ones he isn’t so fond of, he crinkles his nose up almost comically and is quick to set it back down.

Jongho eventually makes it to Yeosang’s joyous little bonsai and stares at it in awe as it sways to a tune not heard by either of them. When he carefully reaches out to prod at a leaf, the entirety of its branches and leaves tremble as if being tickled. Jongho jumps back comically and looks over his shoulder at Yeosang guiltily. 

“It’s okay,” Yeosang reassures with a soft laugh. “You can touch. He’s just got a lot of personality to him.”

“I didn’t know plants have personalities.” Jongho mumbles. He decides to leave the plant alone despite Yeosang giving him the okay, and instead makes his way over to the corner. He passes by a few more potted plants, but none of them are quite as lively.

“All plants do,” Yeosang educates, watching Jongho sit down with a smile. “All it takes is a little love and magic, and voila. Some of them are more shy. That little guy just knows he’s pretty, and he wants us to know, too.”

Jongho snorts, biting down on his bottom lip to keep from smiling. “Ah, yes. If only I had known the secret, it’s just that easy.” He jokes, then pauses. “Is that really why it’s - he’s so… active?”

“Well now you know.” Yeosang finalizes with a comically confident nod. “And yeah, that’s really why. He’s our little mascot that wants to be praised. Yunho is always egging him on, and that doesn’t exactly help things.” Seeing Jongho’s confusion, he explains who Yunho is and why he’s been egging on a plant.

The conversation derails from there, and they just talk about whatever is on their minds. Yeosang finds out that Jongho is turning twenty soon, and is attending the nearby university. He’s a vocal major, living in an apartment with a friend. Through social cues, he also learns more about Jongho. 

He speaks quietly, and in an almost pouty fashion. He speaks with sincerity dripping from each word, and he listens closely when Yeosang speaks. Honestly, Yeosang might be a little bit in l-

“So,” Yeosang hums, “you know I’m serious, right? It’s not going to just… disappear, after exams. It might not be prevalent for a while, but it can also spring back up at any moment. The campus has some counselors, right? If you don’t have the money, you can go there. Just talk to somebody, please. I’m worried for you.”

Jongho shifts, looking a little uncomfortable. “Why?” He asks simply, after stewing in silence for a few seconds. “Why worry for me? I’m fine. We’re not that close.”

That’s a loaded question if Yeosang ever heard one. “Maybe we’re not, but I want to get close to you.” He answers slowly, “I want to be somebody you can rely on. And nobody deserves to feel anxiety like you do. If I could completely take it away, I would.” He can feel his face reddening, but he soldiers on, locking gazes with Jongho. 

It’s almost funny, how Jongho’s face is turning just as red as his must be. His eyes dart around nervously, before they settle for looking down at his lap. “Thank you. That means a lot to me,” He says shyly.

They sit in silence for some time, soaking in the words they’ve exchanged today. “You really think I should go to a therapist?” Jongho returns to the conversation, looking up at him through his eyelashes. At Yeosang’s nod, he sighs. “Okay. I’ll try it, for real this time. It’s scary, but if you think it’ll help then I’ll try it.”

Yeosang grins widely. He’s proud, for some inexplicable reason. “Good. Let me know how it goes!”

Their following meetups work out in a similar fashion. Jongho drops by Yeosang’s tiny magic shop, occasionally picking up more incense for his anxiety but mostly it’s just to talk to the older man. Yeosang is definitely proud when he first learns that Jongho kept his word, and even attended more than one session. He knows mental health issues can’t be cured overnight, but it’s Jongho’s determination to get better that will edge him along the line of “getting better.” 

Yeosang becomes so protective of the younger that it’s almost ridiculous. As they get closer, Yeosang starts to give him more than just anxiety incenses. He gives him stress relievers and sleep aid bath bombs and succulents that purify the air and cheer Jongho on from a distance, provided they have a little bit of water. (He had given the plants a very stern lecture on treating his friend kindly. He wasn’t too worried though, his succulents are all very sweet.) Jongho starts to look like an actual person instead of the zombified version of himself that all college students end up becoming. 

In return, Jongho helps clean and organize the shop and makes some of the few desserts he knows to gift to Yeosang and even gives Yeosang the (immense) pleasure of singing or humming on occasion. The days where Jongho sings are the days where Yeosang is over the moon, and sometimes if he recognizes the song he’ll even join in. 

Soon enough Jongho is an everyday part of Yeosang’s life. He’d befriended Yunho and even the witches across the street that Yeosang had never gotten around to talking to. Yeosang met his roommate, and just like that their little friend group came together and expanded. Yeosang teaches Jongho facts and information about his plants and witch life in general, which he’s so curious about and  _ so _ eager to learn, and Jongho teaches him some singing techniques that Yeosang never got to learn himself. 

It’s perfect, how well they clicked together. Whether or not they’re friends or more than that is something that would take a while for Yeosang and Jongho to iron out, but Yeosang is so glad to have Jongho as a friend that it was something he would not take for granted. 

His favorite thing to do that he would  _ never _ take for granted, however, is how he is now able to squish Jongho’s cheeks and hug him (nearly) as much as he likes. Friend, best friend, soul mate, boyfriend; whatever Jongho is to Yeosang, he still has the cutest face ever.


End file.
